The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for manufacturing covered articles.
Examples of reinforced materials are well-known in the art, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,458 to Sweeney entitled “Light-Weight High-Strength Composite Pad” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,968 to Sweeney entitled “Composite Structure With Waste Plastic Core And Method of Making Same,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference. These examples disclose the use of core materials coated with reinforcing layers for multi-use pads, equipment pads, building panels, and other applications.
Typically, these prior art reinforced layered structures are formed by manual covering processes such as wrapping a core, trimming excess wrapping material, and attaching the material to or into the article with adhesive, physical bindings, or direct insertion into the article core. These manual steps can require a number of individuals, limit the quantity of articles that can be manufactured in a given time frame, and result in inconsistent products. Accordingly there is a need to automate the covering of articles.
The present invention answers this need by providing a covering apparatus and method that automates the covering process for manufacturing articles.